Sex Addict
by LoZfanchick
Summary: sasunaru lemon! The movie Blades of Glory is mentioned. : Sasuke tries a neew sex posistion.


Sasunaru lemon

"Blades of Glory" the movie is mentioned in this!!

i own this idea and thats it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Sasuke were watching a movie and not just any movie they were watching "Blades of Glory". Sakura had recommended that they both watch it, together. They were sitting comfortably on Naruto's couch, Naruto hogging all of the popcorn.

The movie was still in the beginning.

"I'm a sex addict."

Naruto hurried and paused it. Sasuke glared at him annoyed. Naruto swallowed what popcorn he had in his mouth then grabbed Sasuke's drink from off the coffee table and took a gulp.

Sasuke went to grab the remote to start the movie again, but Naruto swatted his hand away.

"That's what you are!" Naruto accused pointing at the paused figure.

Sasuke glanced at the TV screen. Then went silent for a minute hiding his face; then he looked back at Naruto smirking.

"How?" He asked innocently.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

"Oh, I don't know how about how you always want sex, everyday! And you only let me be seme once in a awhile. And then right after that you switch us and we go at it again!" Naruto pouted then turned and glared at him. "Then how about last week, when you bought a book on sex positions; and you wanted to test them all out in one day! I had to run over to Iruka's, remember?!"

Naruto fumed. Sasuke smirked. _Where did I put that book?_

Naruto flared his hands, realizing he lost Sasuke since the raven had closed his hands and was smirking pervertedly. Naruto puffed then started the movie up again.

Sasuke peeked an eye open and glanced at Naruto who had all his attention on the movie. So he stood up and said he was going to the bathroom. Naruto waved him off, not really caring.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's bedroom. I_ know it's in here somewhere._ Sasuke began to rummage around quietly.

Now you may be asking, why did Sasuke keep the book here? That's easy, it's because he wanted Naruto to look at it and see if he would agree to any. So far most of them had been a no.

Sasuke sighed, and then he checked under the mattress and success there it was. _Naruto must have hidden it._

He pulled it out and quickly went to find the position that he had been dieing to try out.

Sasuke walked back into the room and sat down soundlessly. Sasuke sat closer to Naruto, but Naruto didn't seem to care. So he wrapped his arm around him, Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smiled then snuggled into his boyfriend's chest.

Sasuke rearranged them so that they were now lying on the couch with Naruto lying on his side on top of Sasuke. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around the blond's waist.

They laid like that for about a minute until Sasuke decided it was sex time. He used his left hand and grabbed Naruto's groin without warning.

Naruto yelped, "Ah! Sasuke!...ah...what...are...mm" Naruto tried to ask.

Sasuke was rubbing his hand against Naruto's manhood, bringing it to life. Naruto was trying to push off of Sasuke but there were two problems. One, Sasuke was really good at hand jobs. Two, Sasuke's other arm was holding him in his place.

Sasuke put his hand down Naruto's pants but then pulled out and repeated this. He would flick Naruto's groin and stroke it a couple times before pulling his hand out and listen to his boyfriend whimper.

Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, pulling him up some. "I'm a sex addict."

He then nicked and licked Naruto's earlobe. While his hand pulled Naruto's boxers and pants down, Sasuke's legs helped pull them down so that they were completely off.

After making Naruto hard, he stopped everything and just laid there.

Naruto whimpered and pulled on Sasuke's shirt.

"Sa...Sasuke." He whimpered.

"Sit up." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto took a couple of seconds, then complied and sat up on Sasuke's legs. Sasuke pulled his legs out, causing Naruto to moan as they slid past his hard erection. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, exposing a very hard manhood.

Naruto went to go lay on to of Sasuke but Sasuke stopped him.

"Sasuke." Naruto pleaded.

"Shh." He said rubbing his hand against Naruto's cheek.

Naruto leaned into his touch but it disappeared and Sasuke laid down again, but on the ground this time; inbetween the coffee table and the couch.

Naruto was about to plead for Sasuke to stop being such a jerk. Heck at this point Naruto was ready to get rid of his problem himself. But Sasuke's voice broke that idea.

"Put it in yourself." Sasuke said throwing his hands over his head.

Naruto gave him a 'what' face, but a cool breeze made him swallow it up.

He positioned himself above Sasuke's groin. He slowly slid himself down. One hand on the couch and one on the coffee table.

"Ah!...Ah...it...ah." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke bit his lip. _Oh, God this is erotic!_ He grew even larger and Naruto could feel it.

"Ah! Ah! I...i think...th-that's...enou...stop."

He pleaded, not even letting Sasuke's groin fully sheath itself inside him. Sasuke would not let this stop. He grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him down until he was all the way inside of Naruto.

Naruto gasped and teared up. Sasuke took in gasps of air, before smirking.

"G--get on...w-with it."

Naruto took a couple of seconds moving around trying to get used to the feeling. After he was comfortable, he pulled himself up, gasping. Then bobbed himself up and down making himself and Sasuke moan loudly.

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders and pulled him so that Sasuke was now sitting up and Naruto was lying on the floor. He pulled out and rammed back in over and over. Naruto was in bliss and he saw white and some red stars as he climaxed.

Sasuke stopped for a split second before continuing to ram into Naruto. After a couple more thrusts. He climaxed.

He sat there panting, not taking himself out of Naruto. He pulled Naruto up and held him to his chest and kissed his cheek.

Some cheers were heard. And they both looked around but it was the movie, they concluded since the fans in the movie were standing and cheering, so they went back to cuddling.

Outside, Sasuke and Ino had covered there mouths.

"Called it!" Sakura silently boasted to her friend.

Ino glared at her. "No! you said they'd have sex at the line "sex addict" They had it after."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "But I still beat you! I told you Sasuke couldn't wait till the end of the movie."

Ino pouted then smiled cupping her face. "Seeing a naked Sasuke is hot, but that was incredible!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

hope you enjoyed : )


End file.
